Oz
by shellycat
Summary: The Story of how the badger Oz before he became Dibbun Caretaker of Redwall Abbey. His life in the Snowy Northlands. (My first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

***Short note This is based off a character I role play for Redwall. A backstory for him I may or may not keep up on Fanfiction as this is before he comes to Redwall Abbey but the abbey is mentioned as this is one of those someone tells a story buy most is set in the Snowy Northlands…please review and let me know thoughts****

Oz sat in his chair in the Great Hall, he had been here many seasons and had seen dibbuns come and go, he has lived to see 3 abbots in his long life here..Abbot Lorimis, Abbot Benar and just recently Abbot Konno. Oz was starting to feel his age, fairly old even for a badger. He started to close his eyes for a nap.

"Papa Oz Papa Oz!" A trio of dibbuns called. More came and waited for him to wake up, if he was asleep that is.

Oz opened his eyes and smiled. He was blind and had been for a while but he knew their voices, their paw steps, he walked around the abbey knowing it from top to bottom and visitors didn't always know he was blind as it seemed he got along just fine. "Is it story time already, fine….awww I have one, the story of far off Snowy North. When I was a dibbun and before I came to live here…"

The story begins with a female badger limping threw the snow. The winter had been so hard, hardly any food and her mate, Powell, had died trying to find some. She knew her mate had befriended a tribe of beasts not far from here, most would fear them but they were good. A tribe of wolves who keep away from most. She made it to the entry and then collapsed, a small season old dibbun tumbled from her grip. Another badger beside her, just barely out of his dibbun seasons shaked his mother's shoulder .

"Mom..mom wake up! Wake up" The young badger said and looked to the crying bundle and picked it up gently "Its ok Ozzy…I am here"

Oz cried and soon the attention of wolves came to them. The leader checked on the mother and looked to the two young badgers "I am Silverfangs, leader of the Rushing waters….your family to Powell and Kate, I am sorry for your lost, your parents were good friends…come and stay with me and my tribe, we have food and warmth. What are your names?"

The older badger came forward "I am Zork..and this is my baby brother Oz"

Silverfangs nodded "Be welcomed then…sons of Kate and Powell Winters….."

Slowly the badgers entered the camp and their new life begun.


	2. Chapter 2

*I see ageing like this 4 seasons in a year and each season one ages by like 2 human years. So like a 1 season old is in human terms a 2-year old. **

==4 seasons later==

Zork grinned as he looked down the tall pathway from the mountain side. Him and Oz were gathering some wood for the fires, as well as some berries and had just ice fished at a small pond. But they were late getting back home, it was past sunset.

"Zork…he is gonna be mad, we will never get home in time" Oz said as he frowned.

Zork just lifted him up, it was easy as he was 5 seasons older than his brother, and sat him down on a log and sat behind him "I know a way to get there faster!" He kicked the side and they were off traveling at a fast rate of speed, flying over bumps and landing to only go faster and faster as trees zipped past! They soon stopped at the edge of the campsite as Zork gave off a "WOOOO HOOOO! What a Blast!"

Oz just shivered and shaked in fear, as soon as it stopped he run in tears to the one beast his brother wished had NOT been there….Silverfangs.

Silverfangs crossed his arms and looked at Zork "Zork…how could you do such a reckless thing? You could of seriously harmed your brother or yourself, or worse. You are of adult seasons now, your training to be a warrior and yet you do things like this. You need to…"

Zork rolled his eyes "Be more serious and responsible, yeah yeah. Your no fun and you're not my father." He sighed as he walked to his tent. His father's blade, now his, The Blade OF The Northwind Storms, laid on a table. He left it behind, which also was not a good thing as there was evil beasts on the paths, they had been lucky not to run into any.

Oz poked his head into the tent "Zork?" He was slightly small for his age, and not as strong as other badgers his age but it didn't seem to bother him much as he walked over and hugged his brother.

Silverfangs stepped inside "Zork…a word please" He didn't stay and stepped right back out, he knew he wouldn't have to ask a 2nd time, if he did the lecture would just be longer.

Zork smiled and ruffled Oz's head fur before heading outside, he picked up the family blade as yes a lecture but also a training lesson, and most likely an extra-long hard one.

Oz giggled and sat down on a blanket in the tent. He got along well with his big brother. He wasn't interested in being a warrior, though his adopted father did make sure he learned to use a staff for self-defense and he agreed.

**Will try and have longer chapters later, most likely with major plots in the story that's yet to come**


	3. Chapter 3

Oz practiced using his staff and had become very good with it as he smiled and placed it against the wall of the Inn. It was the time of the Fall Feast and he and his brother had decided to go. The village of Send was not too far from where the clan grounds was after all, a simple couple hour hike.

Zork had the family blade on his back as he looked around" Ya sure ya want ta stay Ozzy? Seems a little boring ta me."

Oz nodded "Yes, and besides it will be fun. We have not had much fun since….well" He frowned.

"I know, last Fall feast, then again you most likely don't remember much of it." Zork states.

Oz shakes his head, he didn't remember much, he was ill….in fact very ill from a poisoned flower he accidently ate some of, he had picked some and placed them in a pocket. In the same pocket was some cookies . He had not known the flower was dangerous, it was pretty and he was going to show it to someone. He almost died that day and would of if it wasn't for Silverfangs and his healing skills.

Zork had blamed himself for it, not keeping a close eye on his little brother, who was still in his dibbun seasons at the time. He had let him wander off down the path and later found him barely breathing. He remembered rushing him home and how he almost lost Oz that day. He closed his eyes and reopened them "We can go, and Ozzy ya know I always be there for ya no matter what, right?"

Oz smiled and hugged his brother "Oh course I know that Zork." He looked over as some music started "Come on let's join in."

Zork grinned "Right, fun is to be had" He chuckled and followed his brother.

Sitting in a chair alone was a lone badger maid, she was new to the area and felt so out of place. Badgers were rare and she had spent most of her life alone. She got up and decided to leave, who would care after all as she placed her hood up and rounded a corner, only to run straight into Oz.

Oz tumbled backwards and blinked a couple times, he muttered a sorry and then stared wide eyed at the badger maid "Your..a badger." He frowned, of all the dumb things to say, of course she was a badger. He quickly stood up and in his haste to get away he crashed into a tall snow hare carrying pastries and Cheery Ale and it spilled all over him, not only that the hare looked like he was about to scream, his hard work was, was ruined!

The badger maid gasped and offered her paw to help Oz up "I..I am so sorry sir. I didn't mean to." She then held a paw to her mouth and giggled at him, it was funny but at the same time he could still be hurt.

Oz allowed the help up "I..it's fine, I am ok and it's not sir it's Oz, Oz Winters." He smiled at the badger maid.

The badger maid smiled back "Northstar…just Northstar. It's nice to meet you Oz." Music started as she spoke "Would you like to dance?"

Oz blushed "I..I don't know how to dance." He smiled warmly" Northstar a very lovely name for a beautiful badger maid like yourself"

Northstar felt herself blush as she smiled "Thank you and I can teach you silly." She then leads the way into the steps and helped him when he missed a step, encouraged him and the two badgers enjoyed each other's company.

Zork watched from a table he was sitting at and sipping some dark colored ale. "Well some beast is having fun, I am glad."

Meanwhile Oz was happy, he and Northstar talked way into the morning's light and got to know each other's likes and dislikes. Over the next few months they spend more and more time together and rarely left each other's side. It was a sunny day he picked to take her to a place where one could see the sunset at its best. It was a perfect moment.

Northstar rested her head on his shoulder "Oh Oz, thank you this is the best day ever"

"I…Northstar. I am not always good with words so I will simply ask." He pulled out a simple silver ring, a small green jewel on it, "Marry me?"

Northstar was speechless and then tears, happy ones, down her face "Yes" She kissed Oz and smiled "I love you Oz"

"And I love you Northstar, with all my heart " Oz said as he held her in his arms, this was the happiest day of his life.

They picked a day and was soon wed. They decided to live in a small den between the clan grounds and Send Village. They would call this home. Life for Oz seemed to be going great, all was well. Even more joy was found when Northstar found out she was with child a couple months later.

Silverfangs sat mediating and suddenly opened his eyes, he had visions sometimes as he was a seer and clan leader, but this one…caused much worry as he stood. A clan beast was at his side as the seer spoke " When the snow comes, there will be a storm, one not seen in seasons…"He closes his eyes and shivers, "There will be a great loss…" He opened his eyes, winter was still a ways off as it was barely Spring, but he knew it was time to prepare now, waiting would be a bad move. They needed to prepare now for hardships he knew would come, he frowned as he dismissed the beast..why..why did he feel such pain and loss? He did not know and decided to mediate on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Oz paced back and forth outside of the den and had been doing so for the past hour.

Zork watched and grinned "Ya gonna make a trench soon Ozzy. Stop worrying the healer is in there with Northstar, she will be fine."

Oz stopped and arched an eyebrow at his brother, "And how do you know that?"

Zork answered simply, "I don't but I know walking back and forth won't help, well could destress ya I guess"

Oz was about to yell when the healer came out, "You can see her now." Oz wasted no time and was past the healer in a few seconds to check on his wife and smiled at her.

Northstar smiled "It's a boy"

Zork slipped in and looked at the small bundle and smiled "Cool, I am an Uncle."

Oz carefully picked up the small badger cub and looked down at him, he smiled "He needs a name."

Northstar smiled, she was tried but happy, "Well maybe Zork can help us with a name." She glanced at the other badger.

"Me?" Zork blinked and smiled "How abouts…Cole, yeah Cole be a good name." He grinned "Maybe he could be a warrior someday."

Oz frowned "No, if you ever have a son then your son can be a warrior, but not…"He smiled down at the small newborn "Not Cole"

Northstar smiled and the healer shooed the two brothers out so Northstar and Cole could rest.

Zork chuckles "Sides..married life isn't for me. I plan to be single all of my life."

Oz rolled his eyes, "Knowing you, you probably will. I suppose I won't ever be Uncle Oz then huh?"

Zork shrugged "Ya never know." He sat down on a log "I mean…I suppose one day de Blade of The Northwind Storms could be handed down….or buried with me, or maybe …"He grins "Cole.."

Silverfangs walked over," The Blade of The Northwind Storms will be passed down to a worthy beast. "

Oz looked over at the clan leader and nodded a hello "Hello Silverfangs, how are you?"

Zork chuckles "Well we shall see…we shall see"

Silverfangs answered "I am well. The Mid-winter Feast is in a few weeks."

Oz smiled "That should be fun and I can show Cole to the village."

Zork smiled as well "Great food and dun ta be had."

The next few weeks passed, the village of Send was going all out for the Winter Feast and Oz and Northstar included Cole to the village beasts. The badger cub was about ½ a season old.

Cole was able to stand with some help, but he had yet to speak yet. He looked around the Feast and giggled.

Zork stayed close by and watched him as he grinned "Ya like being watched by Uncle Zork, yes ya do."

Cole smiled at Zork and giggled again reaching up to him.

Zork grinned and bent down to pick the little badger up, "You know maybe a son or daughter someday wouldn't be so bad after all."

Oz and Northstar danced nearby, happy and enjoying the evening.

The Feast was interrupted by Silverfangs walking in, all stopped and stared as the seer NEVER came into the village , unless it was major. "A major storm approaches, it may be wise to head to your homes. I fear this storm will be the worse we seen in many many seasons." There was muttered talking and then beasts got worried as they left early just as snow started to fall. The snow got worse, and the snow got deep. The temperature was even colder than it normally was for winter in the snowy northlands.

Oz was in his den watching the snow fall, it had not stopped for the past 3 and a half days. He sighed "Hope this clears….maybe we should think of going to the Inn dear. A lot of others have gone there and there is also town hall opened up."

"But the den, what of it and walk in that snow?" Northstar said "We should wait." She smiled "We will be fine love." She kissed him and smiled again "Let's get to bed, travel at night is dangerous and the heavy snow adds to that."

Oz sighs and nods "Fine but first thing in the morning we head to the Inn"

Zork was concern as he looked around at all the beasts who had to take shelter at the Inn and Town Hall. He found Silverfangs "Where is Ozzy at? He, Northstar and Cole are not here."

Silverfangs ears went flat against his head, "I have not seen them, I am sorry Zork." Suddenly The seer gasped and held his chest as he fell to his knees.

"Silverfangs!" Zork was instantly at his side and calling over a healer.

Silverfangs got a distant look, " I saw…I felt. Great pain and suffering."

Zork eyes widen, he never understood seer stuff and only seen Silverfangs like this one other time when a small bad of evil beasts attacked a small settlement close by, he nodded to a snow hare "Watch him." He then got his blade, and motioned for an eagle to follow him. The snow had slowed, for now as he looked around and headed down a path that lead to the outskirts of the village, he then stopped as a rumbling sound sounded and he lost his footing as the ground shook a little, he looked confused and then stood as he looked forwards and his eyes widen in panic. He then run, run faster than he thought possible, "Ozzy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Oz was worried, there had been a lot of snowfall. Much more than any other winter he had seen. He looked to his wife "Northstar dear, we should get to the village and stay in the Inn. Also its warmer there dear, and Cole shouldn't be here either, he is only half a season old."

Northstar holds their son close and kisses Oz's cheek "You worry too much Oz, but if it would make you feel better we can go to the Inn"

Cole cooed and giggled in his mother's arms as he was wrapped in a blanket.

Oz smiled and looked loving at his wife and son, "Settled then, let's go" He led her out and frowned as he saw snow starting again and the path was half a mile to the village. "Let's go slowly love, and be careful of ice it's a little slippery"

Northstar nodded and held their young son close. Snow fell onto her thick cloak and she kept her son warm wrapped in the blanket, as well as under the cloak.

They got ¾ of the way up the path before a sound caught their ears, a sound in the Northlands that was any beast worse nightmare. The top of a cliff, above the path, the ice and snow broke free and brought rock, trees, and tangled bushes with it and it was heading straight towards them!

Oz's eyes widen, "Avalanche…." His thoughts were only on his mate and child as he turned and rushed to grab her paw and get her out of the way along the narrow edge of the side of the path.

"OZ!" Northstar screamed. The wave of ice, snow, and twisted trees could care less of any area on the side, it plowed towards them hitting the badgers with force. All the while the wind picked up and the snow started to fall faster.

Little Cole wailed in his mother's arms and held on tightly to her.

Oz tripped and reached out a paw as the avalanche moved him down the path, he reached out a paw and grabbed a jagged rock holding on with all his strength and looked down searching with all his being for Northstar as snow raced down around him, the large rock held and shielded him for now.

Northstar managed to grab a weakening tree root as the avalanche slowed, but she was near a large drop off and her grip weakened as she looked up at Oz and reached a paw up towards him, his paw just out of reach of her's. She was already injured, she barely held Cole, then her grip slipped and she fell. Both her and Cole fell over the edge and down into darkness!

Oz reached and brushed her fingertips "Almost….almost….I almost got.." Then the nightmare started, his world shattered as he watched her go over the edge "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" His world, his meaning to life had just been taken from him as tears went down his face and even more quickly froze, his own grip loosen just as the avalanche stopped and he allowed himself to fall. He didn't care. Luck or maybe in his thoughts bad luck, he landed on an overhang about 5 foot down but no sign of Cole or Northstar and the drop-off was hundreds of feet down, no one could survive the fall, he closed his eyes and laid there. His left leg broken in two places, his shoulder dislocated, bruises and a sprang right paw. Also he was starting to lose consciousness as frozen tears was on his cheeks. Again he seemed to care less, he wanted to just let the coming darkness have him and take him from this world.

Far above someone saw the avalanche , they knew the badgers were in its path as they rushed down, slipping once and then regaining a foothold "Ozzy!..Ozzy. Northstar!" It was Zork and he knew he risked a possible 2nd avalanche but he had to see if anyone survived the disaster. He scanned the area and hope started to fade. He sat on the edge of the drop-off "Noo..noo…please, please"

Above an eagle called out and circled Zork, it landed beside him "Is badger on small overhang 5 feet belong"

Zork quickly tied a rope to a still in tack boulder and then to himself "Get help" He edged down and saw…"OZZY!" He felt for a pulse.

Oz had a pulse, weak but there and his breathing was slow. He was unconcious.

A group of beasts had followed Zork, and most likely it was a good thing too. "Hello down there."

Zork carefully hugged his brother to him "Your alive….thank the seasons your alive little bro" He looked up to voices "Its Oz..I found him, he needs a healer quickly"

The search crew helped get both badgers up and quickly took Oz to the infirmary in Send Village.

A couple days later Oz's eyes slowly opened, he felt so weak and tried. His leg, and right paw bandaged and a bandage on his shoulder as well. "N..Northstar….C..Cole?"

Zork had never left his side "Ozzy…your awake." He then frowned and looked to the side where Silverfangs was.

Silverfangs looked down at him with sad eyes " I am so , so sorry they have entered the dark forest. You almost entered it yourself."

Oz felt the tears. He was too weak to get up, let alone move much. He blamed himself. If he had been faster, if he had been stronger. If he had just tired harder they would still be alive. He cried himself back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is back at the abbey, we get back to the story he is telling next chapter, And there will be one more back at the abbey, most likely the last chapter

More than just the dibbuns had come to hear the story Oz was telling. Of course there was questions and times to be happy and then sad. Oz had stopped, getting into a coughing fit as he frowned. There had been an attack on the abbey, he protected the dibbuns and almost lost his life doing so, but there was still unseen injuries he had yet to fully recover from, and his age didn't help either. The abbey won, as they usually did and a feast for Summer was to happen soon, a large one since the winter was ruined and too late into Spring did things get back to normal so the first day of Summer was a feast to be had.

An elderly mouse walked over "Ok let's let Papa Oz rest, he can finish after lunch and besides we have the feast to still get ready for tomorrow" There was some mutters of complaints but there was another mouse who was so old no one knew how old, it seemed she lived forever and one look, and one look only and the room cleared leaving her, the other mouse and the badger Oz. "They BEST listen ta you Brother Leon."

Leon chuckled "Thanks Angela…" He was the Master Healer and watched as the, most likely oldest mouse in Mossflower, left as he smiled "Well one way to get them to clear a room, you ok Oz?" The Master Healer was concern, he had been Master Healer for many seasons and saw many things in the past seasons. He seen injuries, illness, births and deaths and everything in between.

Oz's voice sounded tired "I am fine, stop worrying Brother Leon. Any news on weather our friends are on the way from Camp Willow or not?"

Leon sighed "Oz…" He still examined the badger as he spoke " A messaged from the sparra, the abbot and camp willow will be here by dinner, also Benar is to come back from his trip, that will be good and I am sure Konno will be glad as well to hand the Abbot title back to him after 2 seasons."

Oz allowed the check up as he spoke "Yes…" His pulse was fine, slightly slower but not dangerous low, he had remembered how a blade had caused a lung to collapse. It was a wonder he didn't die then but he lived and recovered…mostly recovered but he ended up needing more and more help with the dibbuns, this did concern him but he had been doing some thinking." Is the Mossflower Defenders coming to the feast?"

Leon finished the examination as he nodded "Yes, I saw Xander earlier..why do you ask?"

Oz raised an eyebrow, "Do I need a reason….was Krisha with him?"

Leon nods as he listens "Yes, she was." He steps back "I will let them know you were looking for them, in the meantime rest and take the day off, let some others help the rest of the day with the feast, please"

Oz nodes "Promise Brother Leon" He was fine with taking the rest of the day off. Krisha and Sister June were helping with the dibbuns and always seemed eager to help and there was other beasts to lift heavy tables to take outside.

Soon a tall badger walked in, "Hey Uncle Oz..everything alright? Krisha is helping with some other things." He sits by the older badger.

Oz smiled, "Yes…just wanted to talk, you missed a story I plan to finish after lunch. You're staying for the feast, right Xander?"

Xander replied "Yes of course I am, who would miss a Redwall Feast after all, not me. And sure I will make sure I stay for the rest of the story you have to tell."

Oz keep his smile, "Thank you Xander…..I may take a nap, do wake me after lunch please."

Xander nodded and went to say something else when he noticed his uncle had fallen asleep. He walked closer and took his pulse and sighed in relief. He was unsure why he was so worried as he watched his uncle's chest rise and fall slowly and stayed seated beside him. Maybe he was concern with his age, he also knew just had bad he had been hurt and how he was so worried he was going to die, and how he was so glad when his Uncle Oz opened his eyes and spoke to him. He watched him till sleep over took him as well. Both would be woken by a small group of dibbuns looking the rest of the story.

Oz chuckled lightly "Yes..where was I…oh yes." He grew quiet, a sad tone in his voice "A few weeks passed since my wife and son's deaths…I decided to leave the infirm once I could walk with help of my staff. I borrowed a dagger my brother made In the Send Valley forge and headed out, I had formed a plan, this would be another day I did not ever forget…events that had they not happen I never would of came here, I never would of left Send Valley….let me explain…."

The next chapter may not be updated for 2-3 weeks as going to be real busy with real life. I am thinking there is 4-5 more chapters and then a wrap up chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Oz leaned on the staff and slowly made his way out of the infirmary and outside. The forge was close and he grabbed the first weapon he seen, a long thin dagger and pocketed it as he headed down the path towards a stream he knew was nearby and followed it for over an hour before he came to a stop and just stared at the ground and then at the creek. He pulled the dagger from his pocket and held it at his chest, right where his heart was , but before he could proceed with his plan a sound came to his ears, and then the smell of smoke, "What the…?" He briefly looked around and then saw the smoke. The dagger pocketed once more he made his way to where the smoke came from and his eyes widen before he did his best to rush forward, falling once but getting back up.

The settlement, only a dozen beasts and they were mainly mice and a couple moles. One large building and some tents and what looked like a campfire that had a tent blow into it, the two tents were ruined and the building, made of wood, was on fire! There was a back door one could still go inside but that was in danger of being blocked soon as well. Inside a dibbun mouse wailed loudly as he tried to wake up a semi-awake mouse, likely his father. Anyone else was dead or make it out to safety.

Oz looked at the building as it started to rain a cold, icy rain and made his way to the back door. He stepped back and something caused him to kick open the door and go inside as he scanned the area through the smoke "Hello-cough cough- Any beast?!"

A small voice called out" Help me….." Then more wailing and sniffing. The dibbun mouse was scared and shivering. A bit of falling timber fell and bumped his paw as he cried out and barely got out of the way. The older mouse beside him groaned weakly…he was still alive!

Oz coughed as smoke filled his lungs and tried to pinpoint the voice, finally finding it he came to the small dibbun and scooped him up in his arms. He keep one paw on the dibbun and used his other to carefully position the older mouse so he could get both outside. He did so and just barely missed the rest of the roof caving in as the building was now a pile of flaming wood slowly being put out with the rain. He gulped a little and walked over to the stream to sit them both down.

The older mouse opened his eyes just barely, he knew the badger.."O..Oz?" He coughed roughly and his eyes started to close but he forced them to stay open as the dibbun stayed close. The dibbuns left paw was burned on top badly and he coughed as well .

"Garth?" Oz asked surprised, the mouse was always at the market or events in the village, he knew the mouse had also lost his wife during the bad snow storm, a lot lost friends and family due to cold and food supplies were low, some were trapped as the badger frowned, the same storm had caused the avalanche as well. He keep his focus on the older mouse "I will get you to Silverfangs, both of you"

Garth shook his head, "Take…take care of Maxtor please promise me your keep him safe Oz. promise me"

Oz nodded "Of course Garth, I promise you. I would never let harm come to a dibbun."

Garth smiled and then closed his eyes he slipped into the dark forest. The younger mouse Maxtor held onto Oz and whimpered into his cloak.

Oz frowned, he knew the mouse was dead and as the rain slowed and the fire started to become embers, he made a small grave and buried the mouse Garth before picking up Maxtor and slowly walking back towards the village, he didn't make it all the way before…

"Ozzy! Ozzy why are you outside the infirm, where did you go" Zork blinked as he studied his brother "Why do you smell like…your fur is singed!" He touched the shoulder and got a small ouch in reply, which caused more worry, "Was there a fire? Where…..you have a dibbun is he…"

Oz groaned "Shut up Zork…" He went to the infirm and sat Maxtor down to be looked at by the healer on duty and turned to Zork as he pulled out the thin dagger "Here" He held it out to him.

Zork frowned, confused still as he took the dagger, "Why do you have a dagger Ozzy,? You HATE weapons…"

Oz's reply was simple. "I wanted to join Northstar and Cole…."

Zork let the dagger fall from his paw as he looked at his younger brother in shock "You..what….Ozzy why would ya do that?"

The tears came, he had held it in for all these weeks since Northstar and Cole died, he cried some but had decided to push it aside and act like he was all sunshine and rainbows, all was well and it wasn't. "I….I miss them, I miss them so much…"

Zork just wrapped Oz in a hug and spoke "Ozzy..Ozzy I am here and will always be here no matter what. I will always be there for you. Why didn't you tell me how bad you were feeling? I miss them too ya know. But they wouldn't want you to stay depressed, they want you to be happy, to live and live the best possible life you can."

Oz just let the floodgates open, he was unsure how long he cried as his brother held him in his arms. He finally rubbed his eyes "I'm..tried."

Zork lifted him with his strong arms and carried him to a bed and laid him down, he placed a cover on him to keep him warm and got a chair to sit by him, he was not about to leave his side "Then get rest Ozzy, you need it little bro"

Oz was too tried to argue, so he let sleep overtake him and for the first time in weeks sleep fairly well.

The next day he sleep till almost noon, He stayed laid down as he tried to decide what the day may bring, he glanced over at the cot a couple from him where Maxtor still rested, the dibbun was alone now..like he was. The both had lost family. Maybe, just maybe he would adopt Maxtor, and they could help each other get through this sad time.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple weeks was some recovery time for both Oz and Maxtor. Oz had very little left, but his staff and a couple outfits. He packed a backpack of supplies and placed it on his back and bent down to pick up Maxtor.

Maxtor giggled and smiled "Are you my dad now?" He looked around "We going on trip?"

Oz nods "Yes I am your father now and yes we are leaving" His voice mono toned as he made sure no one saw him and made it down a path heading south, he stopped briefly to look down a path and let tears fall. He laid a couple flowers beside two stones marked Northstar and Cole and then head on south.

Maxtor tilted his head and wiggled to be let down "I wanna walk…let me walks!" He pouted and watched as the village of Send was soon in the distance "Where we going daddy?"

"Away from here….away from here"

Meanwhile in the village Zork looked in the infirm, he looked in the Inn and town hall and almost knocked Silverfangs down as he frowned "Ya see Ozzy?"

Silverfangs shakes his head, "I have not. I was not awake when he left."

Zork frowned "Left…" He then got worried and went to get the Blade of The Northwind Storms and started to head to the village entry.

"Zork….you will not find him, not yet. He will be fine and your see one another when it's needed. He is going to find his density."

"Destiny? Ozzy can't just leave…he needs me and wot bout Maxtor?" Zork asked concerned.

Silverfangs walked to stand beside him " Maxtor is with him. Oz doesn't know it yet but his path has been laid out for him, in saving Maxtor he has proven this."

Zork crossed his arms over his chest "Proven what that he is lucky?"

"That he is a guardian and protector of dibbuns." The old wolf states and grins as he pats Zork on the back "It is time for breakfast, let us go eat…Oz will be fine"

Zork frowned and shakes his head"But..wo..wot if he needs me? He could get lost, or in danger or…."

And here is where the wolf stops him from speaking by raising his paw "You will be there when you are needed.." He then heads to breakfast and Zork finally follows him.

==Yeah its short, the next chapter shall be longer==


	9. Chapter 9

Oz made his way south till he came to a river. There was an abandoned one room hut, just enough room for him and Maxtor. Oz managed to fix the hut up to be able to be lived in and there they stayed. The badger became a hermit rarely going out unless it was for supplies from passing beasts going to some market elsewhere, there was also fishing, wild greens, berries, and nearby apple, nut and cherry trees. Life seemed fine as 8 seasons passed.

Maxtor was now an adult as he smiled. He had just caught some shrimp and was heading home, He was 9 seasons today and he was ready to ask, though he dreaded the answer, if he could leave the hut and explore. He loved Oz like a father but the badger was so over protective it drove him insane, and the fact Oz rarely left the hut and when he did it was no more than half a mile down the river.

Also in the area was an otter name Pine. The otter was skipping and singing along the path.

Maxtor smiled at the happy go lucky otter "Hello sir! You seem in a good mood today"

Pine grinned "Surely I am. On my merry well to Redwall Abbey it's their Fall Feast in a couple days and no one misses a Redwall feast. Pies and cakes, all sort of sweets and drinks, breads and all sorts of pasties, salads, veggie and fruit dishes…ya name it tis there lad"

Maxtor was getting hungry just listening "Wow! Maybe I can go, I will have to ask my father first but it sounds fun!"

Pine grinned again "Then let's go and ask de chap"

The walk wasn't very far and soon the two new friends were in the hut.

"Sort of small isn't it?" Pine said looking around.

Maxtor shrugged "It's home…"

"And what have I said on visitors, I have said no!" Came a voice from a chair, it was Oz arms folded over his chest "What do you want?" He sounded moody and grumpy, then he was that way most of the time. He hadn't smiled since he left Send Valley, his only company was Maxtor, the badger clearly lived the life of a hermit.

Pine frowned "Well..sir ya see there is a feast at Redwall Abbey and me new friend Maxtor here would like to come, you could come as well I bet they would like to have a badger around not been one around in seasons at the abbey,"

Maxtor looked hopeful "Please Oz…we wouldn't have to stay long and it be a nice change from what we usually do and this place sounds interesting. It's a couple days south and has a large wall, and friend beasts.."

Before Maxtor could go on about all the abbey's wonders Oz stood up "No, nope, not going." He went to pick up Pine and put him outside "Goodbye…" He then slammed the door and glared at Maxtor. "South? SOUTH! Do you know what could be out there? Any sort of danger…slavers and..just beasts best not known, we are fine here and have been for the past 8 seasons."

Maxtor looked near tears"Your too over protective of me, why…why not go somewhere, make friends, all you want to do is stay here and go nowhere but by the river or to the path by the bridge to get supplies…"

Oz took a calming breath and exhaled" I…look it pays to be protective and friends come and go and who needs them. Life is…its" He frowned, "It's best to stay simple….we have a home, food and each other."

Maxtor shakes his head "I should be able to go where ever I WANT!"

Oz glares at Maxtor "Your grounded.."

Maxtor just glares right back and storms across the room to his bed.

Oz sighs, it was true he had little contact with others, heck he had not even seen his brother since he left Send, he never bothered to go back North. He sat down in his chair, hopefully later the day would be better,

Maxtor laid on his bed and stared at the wall and then quietly got up to make some tea, he knew Oz liked mint tea . What he did next he would soon regret, but at the time he didn't. He placed sleeping herbs in the badger's tea and walked over clearing his throat "Tea? S…sorry I yelled"

Oz took the tea and spoke as he drank it "Forgiven…maybe later we could pick some apples and roast them over a campfire….."He drank more tea and frowned, why was he so..tried…sleep became overpowering and he soon woke to a dark….and empty hut.."Maxtor?" He got up and panic filled him, then after checking the mug and seeing the bits of herbs he then grew upset as he grabbed his traveling cloak, hood up and went to find Maxtor, staff in paw and he had a good idea where he was heading. He found out he was correct as he build up the nerve to ask a shrew if he seen a mouse, yep and an otter heading down the dirt road. Oz muttered a thanks and followed the road till he saw come into view…Redwall Abbey. He griped the staff, snorted and started to head further when a cry of help came to his ears and he looked to the side of the road to see 2 beasts surrounded by a group of 4 rats and a couple foxes.

The two beasts were a middle aged mouse in glasses and brown robes with tassels on it, and a vole maid in more simple brown robes. "Now Sister Anna we must remain calm" The mouse stated, as the vole just frowned more "But….Abbot Lorimis…."

The fox who seemed like the leader just grinned "I say boys, we could get a lot of gold for Redwall beasts, and their luck just ran out."

"You know you vermin should find a better hobby" Before them stood a cloaked beast with a spinning staff. The rats right away were knocked out cold as the two foxes just looked at each other and then the cloaked beast. The taller fox drawed forth a long blade and grinned  
"Like killing you?"

The cloaked beast studies the two foxes as the blade sliced at him, he managed to sidestep and slam the staff into the back of one of the foxes heads but not before another flash of steel sliced through the staff and cut into his arm sending him tumbling backwards onto the dirt road.

Abbot Lorimis gasped as Sister Anna hid behind him.

The fox looked down and moved the hood, "A stripe dog…well…a dead one soon I say, any last words?" He lifts the blade to bring it down only to tense up and fall over dead himself with an arrow in his back and the owner of the arrow walking forwards. A male hare stood over the dead fox and checked on Oz. "He needs a healer…are you two alright?"

Abbot Lorimis came over quickly, the abbot knew healer skills as he nodded "Yes Champion Flare we are thank you." With the help of Flare, Sister Anna and the abbot Oz's arm was tended to and he looked between the 3 beasts before passing out, he woke a few hours later in the abbeys infirm with a very worried Maxtor looking down at him.

"Maxtor….."

Yep Maxtor was in trouble and he knew it, he mentally prepared for the lecture to come, though he hoped it was after the feast.

===Ya they are at the abbey finally! ==


	10. Chapter 10

Oz woke to voices, lots of them as his eyes slowly opened he saw the small faces of dibbuns are gathered around him, "What…."

"You is awake"

"Are you staying"

Some giggles and a couple climb up on the bed and smile at him, "Hello"

Oz groaned and sat up "Where is your caretaker? Shouldn't they be watching you young ones?"

The dibbuns all looked at one another and then Oz, "Sister May still asleeps, but we found you!"

Oz frowned and gently placed 2-3 of them on the floor as he slowly stood, a little uneasy on his foot paws but he was fine after a little while, his arm was tightly bandaged as he found his staff and went into cavern Hole downstairs glancing around and doing his best to avoid beasts. But the ones he couldn't avoid were the dibbuns who keep following him no matter how much he tried to shoo them away.

Maxtor sat on the steps leading up to the wall tops and seen Oz, he sighed and made his way down the steps, last night was no fun at all and neither was the 3 hour lecture. The mouse made it to the tale end of the feast, but the badger stayed away from it, too many beasts to put up with in his mind set.

Oz finally, thanks to Sister May, got the dibbuns to stop following him. Sister May was a middle aged hedgehog who helped watch the dibbuns. Spotting Maxtor he walked over "Maxtor….come we are leaving" A simple tone as he headed to the gates.

Maxtor frowned "Already? We stayed what…a day, well you have I been here a couple more days."

Oz glared "I say we are leaving, we are going home and away from this…abbey place."

Maxtor sighed, he was defeated and so followed Oz onto the dirt road, they set up camp in a clearing not too far from the abbey at around lunch time.

Oz ate quietly and then spoke "I am sorry for being upset, but you should never worry me like that, what if you got killed and I lost you"

Maxtor at first refused to talk to him, then finally did" You're not going to lose me dad. I am good with the staff and I avoided danger, also that otter helped he was from some place called Camp Willow. You got hurt though so..what if I lost-you- then what?"

Oz lowered his head " I don't know, I am sorry. I decided to help the two abbey beasts and you are right had it not been for that hare, I may of gotten killed. As for the abbey…too many beasts, I am not use to…"

"Cause you been alone, what how long? And when I ask you are always like the north is unsafe so maybe the south is as well. Or what does it matter it's the past or was you always a hermit?" Maxtor then realized his words and looked away "Sorry Dad…just…I want to know what happen, please you never tell me you just say no or get upset. You mentioned how my mother died in a bad winter and my father in a fire and you helped me." He looks at his left paw, the sleeveless glove on it as it never healed right, "My past but not yours ever….I remember you crying at times and in your sleep you muttered Northstar whoever that is, I never questioned cause figured it would upset you"

Oz let the tears go down his face" She was my wife and we had a son, Cole, both died in an avalanche and I almost died. My brother found me on an overhang and saved my life. The day I found you I planned to join them. But you gave me something to live for, someone needed me and I needed them too. As for being a hermit, I guess I rather not get close to anyone again..for fear of just losing them. I don't even know if my own brother is alive now"

Maxtor goes to hug Oz tightly" I'm sorry….you have me still and maybe your brother is still alive, you never know. Have some faith."

Oz nods slowly as he lays down "I..suppose so. I am taking a nap I am very sleepy" He closes his eyes for what seems like a few seconds to him when he is woken by a voice, he opens his eyes to see a mouse in armor, sort of shimmery and see threw and right away backs up half sitting up against the tree he fell asleep under.

The mouse remains calm "Oz Winters, you must remain in Mossflower and not return to the northern woods, Redwall's young ones need a Badger Mother and I am sending them you. Your aid is needed…..the dibbuns are in danger."

Oz blinks "Needed…I am not some warrior and..Mother? I would be more a Father…wait a minute why me? Can't someone else do it….I have no skills for that many…" He remembers, some 40-50 dibbuns, following him, questioning him, he even carried a couple on his shoulders this morning before he left the second they were all distracted.

"I am Martin the Warrior and not all situations require a fully trained warrior, find the young ones Oz Winters…keep them safe….a face from the past shall help, when help is needed" He then disappears and Oz sits up wide awake and soon learns its dusk. He looks at Maxtor and shakes him "Wake up"

Maxtor yawns "Hmmm…oh yeah home, oh we sleep a while darn or you did" He stands and after getting his knapsack starts to head North.

Oz on the other paw shakes his head "Wrong way…" He heads back towards the abbey.

"Huh….are we going back to the abbey?" He sounds a little excited and follows Oz.

"I am unsure….just stay quiet I dislike travel at night"

The mouse frowns "Then why are…."

Oz gives him the look of be quiet and then the two head on their way, till Oz holds up a paw and grips his staff as they enter an area of berry bushes and a couple fallen trees that looks like they been there seasons. Maxtor also has his staff out when they are suddenly overtaken…..

If it wasn't for all the small paws and whimpering cries Oz would of most likely attacked, it was the dibbuns as he tried his best to calm them he looked around and frowned. Maxtor explored a little and came back with a look of depression "There is a couple voles, and an otter in those abbey robes and…and…" Tears fall like waterfalls down his face. "Pine….their…de…dead and that Sister May is here but she is hurt bad, but alive."

Oz frowned and getting the dibbuns to sit down and be quiet he went to check on Sister May as he quietly spoke to Maxtor, " I learned some healing from a beast named Silverfangs…the abbey Sister is not too bad hurt, she will live but I think a couple main herbs are in that meadow….be careful and get them" A quick write down of them and he hands it to the mouse as he tears his cloak hood to make a bandage and then sits and waits, it was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Oz walked making sure the dibbuns stayed close to him till they got to an abandoned cave behind a small waterfall, "We can stay here, for now."

The dibbuns sat down and a couple started crying again, one hugging her knees to her chest. A few had thorns in their fur, one a sprang ankle, and others were just scared.

Maxtor blinks "Wow..what is this place?"

Sister May groans weakly as she starts to wake up her eyes land on Oz…"You..you're the badger from earlier"

Oz gave a small smile "Oz Winters…this is my adopted son Maxtor, and I think here is safe, now what happen to you?" He grew serious as this was a serious matter.

Maxtor sit nearby as he listened.

Sister May started, "It was a cat..called himself Blackfur, he and his group attacked us, he said he was going to destroy the abbey by destroying its future….Skipper of the otters and..the Champion told me to run..had a couple otters with me and Brother Carl…but some caught up to us. I told the dibbuns to hide in the bushes and I didn't tell the vermin where they were….I heard them say they be back. He won't stop till he either kills or enslaves them"

Oz frowned and looked over at the dibbuns, and back to her" He will have to get threw me if he finds this place." He stands "Get some rest…Maxtor keep an eye on her." He walked over to the dibbuns and gave a smile, they took turns hugging him as he smiled more…they needed him, and he felt the strong urge to keep them safe. "Anyone want a story?" He gave a weak chuckle at the choruses of yes, he thought a while and then picked a story about two badgers who were brothers and always had fun and always there for one another in a land of snow and ice, the dibbuns were soon asleep and Oz beside them.

Maxtor glanced over and smiled, it was good to see Oz smile and chuckle, even if both were faint…it was a start.

"He is good with dibbun and they seem to like him a lot. Our abbey needs a badger to watch over the dibbuns we been without a while now" The hedge maid states.

Maxtor shrugs "I don't know, he seemed to really want to get back North but..maybe he can get talked into staying as this is the first time I seen a smile or laugh in 8 seasons from him"

''8 seasons!" May seemed truly surprised "Why so long?"

Maxtor frowned "It's best to ask him and then respect it if he doesn't want to share." He yawns but stays on watch duty.

May just nods and looks over at Oz as she speaks "I wonder how the abbey beasts are."

Meanwhile most of the small vermin band was taken care of by Camp Willow and a couple other groups in the area as Flare scanned the area "All seems accounted for and they all seem to have fled, those that lived."

Abbot Lorimis was worried "But where are the dibbuns and Sister May, they are still missing."

Flare frowned as he realized this, "That's not good and there is no sign of that cat either."

The cat Blackfur grinned "I got away, the fools..foolish foolish Redwallers." He was a very good tracker and soon found a clue as he picked up a dropped stuffed toy mouse and grinned evilly as he looked finding the small opening behind the waterfall, his grin grew wider,"Knock knock…your death has come."

Oz was awake and right away stepping in front of the dibbuns with his staff in a defense pose, "As long as I draw breath, you won't touch a hair on their heads."

Maxtor and Sister May backed with the dibbuns as the mouse frowned "Has to be another way out…" Then he sees it, a small area of light as he points "There…" It was soon found out it lead to the top of the small cliff, it took placing the dibbuns on Sister May's shoulder and some pleading for them to climb to the exit and carefully sit there.

Blackfur smirked "Well we are just going to have to fix that..." He draws forth two longswords "When I am done with you…..I then go after those brats, the abbey sister and that mouse."

Oz griped his staff as he stood his ground. He got lucky the first time, this time he may not be so lucky but if he was able to keep the cat busy till the other escaped, then it was worth it.

Sister May got the last dibbun up and then motioned for Maxtor to go up.

Maxtor looked back to the entry as the sound of fighting came to his ears…"Dad…." He frowned and then quickly got up to the surface.

Sister May frowned how was she supposed to get up, she blinked as a large paw came down as a voice called down "Grab the paw lass." She was pulled up to meet a tall badger with a large blade, "Thank you sir.."

The dibbuns crowed around the new beast, Maxtor stared at him in awe and frowned as he started to go forwards only to be stopped by the abbey sister "But my dad..he's gonna get killed!"

"Maxtor…please it's dangerous" May said worried.

"Wait your name is Maxtor?!" The tall badger said as he frowned " Where is he?"

Sister May pointed down towards the Cliffside in front of the waterfall.

"Stay here.." The tall badger ordered and then raced down the side of the sloop, as he heard laughing he quickened his pace he only hoped he wasn't too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Oz held off Blackfur best he could, but a staff repaired once breaks more easily, he snarled as he felt the blade sink into his arm and kicked out at the cat sending him flying backwards.

Blackfur slammed into the tree and panted, bleeding from his leg and forehead as his ears flatten against his head. He then rushed forwards and sliced at Oz with both blades!

Oz rolled out of the way and grabbed a paw full of dirt and tossed it at the cat's eyes before stumbling when he tries to get get up. His leg was broken and his left upper arm bleeding, he looked to the cave and smiled, "They…got away…"

Blackfur screamed as dirt entered his vision and lunged out at the badger aiming to slam him into the stone wall.

Oz felt himself go backwards and then everything went black as he slumped to the cave floor.

Blackfur laughed and sprung his twin blades, "Now…I get your head as a trophy." He went to bring down the blades when he heard snarling behind him and sprung around to be greeted by a large blade to the chest as he gasped and coughed up blood his eyes meet a very peeved off badger, taller than the other one and the large blade in his paws and eyes blazing red.

"Die..scum…" The blade was twisted and then yanked out, then slices at the cat again as if to make sure it died.

Blackfur fell to the ground, dead before he even hit the ground.

The blade fell from the badgers paws as he raced forwards and gently lifted the other badger into his arms "Ozzy…ozzy please don't be dead, please don't die on me"

Oz weakly groaned and tried to speak but whatever was said was a weak whisper.

Sister May and Maxtor came running to the entry of the cave as the hedge maid scream seeing the dead cat and looked ready to faint. Champion Flare and a healer went over to the two badgers.

"Dad!" Maxtor ran over and gulped "No no no…"

Oz was laid down gently as possible as the older badger spoke. "He's alive Maxtor…."

May took a couple breaths "He..he saved the dibbuns if he had not keep that feline busy….my manners but who are you as you seem to know him."

"Zork Winters, he's my little brother I been trying to find him for a while."

A few days passed before Oz opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he suddenly tensed up in pain as something or someone..more than one someone climbed onto his chest…2 dibbuns smiling down at him."You is awake!"

Oz manages a weak smile, "Hey…."

Upon hearing Oz speak another face came into view, tears of relief "Ozzy…I was so worried" Beside him was Maxtor, "Uncle Zork..move!"

Oz sat up ignoring the pain and hugged Zork, "Zork..I missed you"

Zork hugged him in return" Missed ya too little bro…never disappear on me again."

Oz smiles "I promise….I won't"

Oz was up walking with a small limp after a couple more weeks and sighed as he looked at Zork and Maxtor," Wandering? Really, you could stay here you know."

Maxtor rolled his eyes " I am with Uncle Zork I will be fine dad"

Zork chuckled and grinned as he messed up Oz's head fur playfully, "Ya worry too much…"

"It's my job…..but there is no one safer he could be with, keep him safe….." He frowned as Sister May stormed in "They took green beans and it's all over the wall, they took applesauce it's all over the floor…Papa Oz if you are up to it…please…"

Maxtor smiled "You mean I can go?" He blinks and looks at Oz raising an eyebrow.

Zork laughs loudly and then quiets down "Papa Oz…heee heeee the title fits ya Ozzy"

Oz nods "Yes Maxtor…and I am the dibbun caretaker Zork so excuse me…" He heads down the hallway and upon seeing the room he frowns and clears his throat. The dibbuns stop right away and slowly turn to him as he shakes his head "Sit down…" The lecture, the first of many, was an hour long but afterwards that room was so clean you would not think the dibbuns did anything to it at all. The dibbuns had their times of mischief but Oz loved them anyways, and they loved him in return and he watched many of them grow up into Brothers and Sisters of the order. He watched their children grow up and their grandchildren and maybe a few great grandchildren, but he lost count. His brother Zork came back after some seasons had passed and became the Blacksmith of the abbey and stayed Blacksmith till his death, Maxtor had moved away, there was his niece Zinnia that Zork adopted and her adopted son Xander, both badgers. Life was fairly good. He would watch Zinnia one day leave and Xander grow up to take Zork's Blade, the family blade once more in good paws. Oz also lost his sight but that never stopped him from being dibbun caretaker he still was, walked around as if he wasn't blind at all.

But Oz knew he wouldn't be the caretaker forever, he would one day not be around, and it was during this time he got another visit from Martin the Warrior directing him to a mute badger maid, he smiled and started training the young badger maid, she would one day be Badger Mother in his place. He knew his time was near even more so after a near death when protecting the dibbuns once more from an invading horde…he almost died too and never truly recovered from a damaged lung. He was feeling more tried today but he had promised a story to tell before the feast. He would tell his life story to be written down by Brother Gorvenalus the recorder, then others one day would read it.

=One more Chapter!==


	13. Chapter 13

Oz ended the story as he smiled "I have enjoyed living here, through the good and the bad times"

The abbey beasts smiled as the Friar mentioned the feast was soon and beasts quietly left the room to tend to last minute preparations.

Xander watched as they exited and sat next to Oz "I think they liked the story Uncle Oz, you ever miss the Northlands or Send?"

Oz nodded "I do, but no one I know lives there anymore, and your grandfather…my brother Zork, came to live here and was Blacksmith for a while."

Xander smiled "I never meet him, I know he never married, he adopted mom, and she later adopted me"

Oz smiles "I remember…your Mother Zinnia was a young cub, he saved her from slavers and later adopted her as his own. Your mother was very sad when he died" He frowns, he wasn't there when Zork died, he missed it by an hour. "She wanted to leave Redwall and she almost did during her ambassador trip to Salamandastron. Then she found you during that sea storm in a shipwreck by the shore, Lord Ciocan told her to care for you and to have you grow up here, that you were destined to do great things."

Xander nods "Yeah I am leader of the Mossflower Defenders, I even have grandfather's blade as my own now. The Mossflower Defenders have saved Mossflower and the abbey more than once, I am just glad it's been peaceful these past few seasons and hope it remains peaceful"

Oz nods "Yes as do I..but peace doesn't last forever, nothing truly does." He closes his eyes as some unseen pain goes threw him as he coughs a little going quiet.

Xander frowns "Uncle Oz? Are you ok…should I get Brother Leon?"

Oz disliked the healers always worrying about him, for the past 4 seasons they worried, he stood slowly. "I..am fine Xander…just need to…get to my…" Before he can say room he collapses onto the floor.

Xander screamed and went to shake him "Uncle Oz!"

The cry is heard by a squirrel whom had just gotten back, he frowned and rushed forwards along with Brother Leon and a tall otter with a gold earring. The squirrel took Xander aside and let Brother Leon and the otter, also known as Skipper, check on him.

Leon frowned as he check for a pulse and looked over at Xander and the squirrel "I am sorry for cutting your welcome back short Abbot Benar…me and Skipper need to get Oz to the infirm.

Xander had tears going down his face "Is my uncle dead?"

Benar looked worried as he patted Xander's arm" Brother Leon is here….please go help move some tables Xander thank you…" After the badger left he went to stand by Leon still worried.

Leon frowned" Oz isn't doing too well Abbot Benar…I…" He shakes his head"I…sorry he's dying and there isn't anything I can do for him." He directs whom helps get Oz to the infirm.

Benar lays a paw on Leon's shoulder, "Keep me updated Brother Leon…"

It was a couple hours later a very weak Oz had woken, he asked for one beast and only one, soon Krisha entered and sat beside the older badger and took his paw. "Papa Oz?"

Oz opened his eyes half way to view the badger maid at his bedside and weakly smiled, she had been at the abbey for a few seasons now, she had married Xander only recently."Krisha…thank you for…coming…"

Krisha speaks "You should rest Oz, your very weak."

"The dibbuns….." Oz says quietly.

Krisha answers " At the feast, it's about to start. They are fine Oz not to worry"

Oz had been training her, teaching her and having her help, the last 4 seasons a lot, with the dibbuns. He smiled again as his breathing slowed, "I..am not…not worried…" His eyes slowly closed as he took a couple deep struggling breaths, and got out two last words "Mother…Krisha" After the words were spoken his eyes closed and he took his last breath.

Krisha blinks at the words and then took his pulse and ran for the hall "Brother Leon! Abbot Benar!" She about crashed into Xander who looked at her with worried eyes as she sobbed into his tunic as he held her close as tears went down his face, he didn't have to ask the question on his heart and mind.

Leon and Benar both ran into the infirm.

The feast was delayed for a half hour as the abbot called for all beasts attention. "I will open the Feast soon, but first I bring sad news….Oz Winters or as most here known him as Papa Oz…has passed on to the dark forest. But before he died he named Krisha as badger Mother in his place, I know your do well Mother Krisha…I name this season The autumn of Family as we are all one big family, family doesn't have to be by blood, or even adoption..friends too can be a family…I declare the feast…open"

Oz winters was dead, he died peacefully and knew the dibbuns would be safe, and all well at the abbey. He walked a quiet path feeling young again, looking young again and he could see clearly.

"OZ.."

The voice, he never once forgot in all his seasons made him turn and run, arms wrapping around her and the young badger in her arms "Northstar…Cole…."

Northstar smiled "We will never be apart again my love…come on Zork is here somewhere as well."

Oz smiled as he walked arm in arm with them, along the paths in the dark forest, he missed them and now after all these seasons was with them again…forever.


End file.
